Just Thank You
by Yuuko
Summary: Obrigada por me motivarem com as reviews. Tenho um modo peculiar de deixar o agradecimento, acostumem.se. Eu sou anormal xD.
1. Chapter 1

_**Miah Canyo**  
Nossa! Que bom que teve um tempo pra mim, então eheheh D  
E matar a noiva de Draco foi um prazer sublime! XD  
Acho que demorei mais do que o esperado, não?Gomen ne u.u _

_Prometo que isso não acontecerá de novo!_

_**Kakal Black**  
XD que ótimo, então!  
Sei que o cap 2 não está lá aquelas coisas, e nignuém morre... mas well!  
Espero q vc goste tb xD_

**Xianya**  
Ahh! Vc foi a única que comentou sobre essa diferença de visões que a Ginny e o Draco tem a respeito dos dragões!  
Ponto importantíssimo!  
Como farei com a convivência de duas pessoas tão absurdamente diferentes ? Nem eu sei ..'  
E duas vezes Feliz Natal pra vc u.u''

**Sarah Brington**  
Vc e leo? Química Imperfeita? Eheheh XD  
Será que ainda é? Ou "digi-evoluiu" para uma química perfeita?  
Bjx!  


_  
**Ive**_

_Obrigada xD  
Continuo com a fic, meio aos trancos e barrancos, com big atrasos, mas vou indo! XD_

**Miaka**  
Ginny resolveu seguir a mesma paixão que seu irmão mais sexy (na minha modestíssima opinião hohoho)  
Adoro essa história toda de dragões D  
Continua acompanhando e me diga se gosta ou não XD  
Com certeza ela terá mais aventurar com dragões do que papéis do ministério!

_**Nana Malfoy**  
Sabe de quem me lembrei quando vi seu nick?   
Da ex-noiva do Malfoy! Eu suponho que depois de casada, ela poderia muito bem usar o apelido!  
eheheh XD_

**Amanda San Black**  
Ah! Vc assiste Seinfield? Eu adoro!  
Nunca cheguei a ver esse episodio, mas há alguns meses atrás eu assisti o episodio em que a família da noiva de George distribuía os valiosos bens dela em prol da caridade!O George ficou louco! XD!

_**Mirna Lupin**  
Alguém reparou nos meus pigmeus!Hhahahaha!  
Eu tenho métodos de avaliar as pessoas com perguntas surpresas, mas é obvio que não é algo tão apelativo como a história da Ginny!  
Acho que esse lado dela vem dos gêmeos... D_

**Roonie weezhy**  
Thx, Roonie! Apesar de que está mais pra show de snitch xD  
Ou show de fogo o.o  


_**Paula**  
Valeu, Paula.  
Acho que agora sim a fic pode ser chamada de louca, ao pé da letra!_

_**Morgana Black**  
Ixi..demorei pra atualizar..'  
Desculpa XD  
Mas cá está o cap2!_

_**Dark-Bride**  
Agora meu e-mail funciona!  
Ei! Que coisas!Os nicks estão me lembrando a ex-noiva de Draco toda hora!  
Será que isso é remorso por mata-la?  
...Que nada! Agora Draco é solteiro D!_

_**Dark Angel Malfoy**  
Meigo? Ihihihi Complexo de Ginny?  
Mas eu muito feliz mesmo que tenha gostado!  
(mais um nick que me remete a ex de malfoy xD)_

_**Mlle. Malfoy**  
Oh! Também reparou nos pigmeuzinhos eheheh!  
XD Alguém precisa ter coragem para testar esse método!  
Eu não tenho, quem tiver, teste e me conte os resultado D  
_

_**Centaura**  
Continuei XD  
Ficou bom esse 2? Eu particularmente achei que aparte do malfoy deixou muito a desejar! Também acha isso/_

_**Lucca Br**  
Yap, Lucca. Snitch é a bolinha dourada que lançam no jogo de Quidditch. Eu não li os livros em português por vários motivos, e um delesé achar absurdo diversas traduções /.  
Hmm..acho que escrevi "pomo dourado" na fic, e o certo é "pomo de ouro" né? Depois arrumo isso XD  
Qto a Ginny gostar de dragões, é uma mistura! Ta no sangue essa coisa de perigo, e fogo ehehe! Mas Hagrid também atiçou bastante D  
Bjs!_

_**Fioccos**  
Que ótimo que você gostou!  
Atualizei, com atraso u.u''  
Mas... nhamm... não acontecerá novamente D_

**Chibi**  
Esse ta menos ecchi! Mas... vc por acaso chegou a receber o 2 original? Me avisa, Naa XD  
Thx priminha!

**Saky**  
Também prefiro fics terminadas XD  
Pq as vezes as autoras, dão uma de louca, e atrasam séculos como novo cap. U.u''  
Ixi.. sem querer fiz o mesmo, agora compreendo elas...snif..'  
Quanto as fics de SCC...estou sem ler faz mais ou menos 1 ano, não tenho idéias de boas fics para lhe indicar /  
Acho que agora deve ocorrer o contrário...conhece alguma boa para me indicar?  
Bjs D

**Safira Star**  
Sweetie-Shine? XD  
Vc me lembra uma amiga eheheh XD  
O seu jeito de falar, eu digo.Ou melhor de escrever!  
Não terá que gastar mais muita paciência... não irei atrasar tanto agora! x)

**Nathoca Malfoy**  
Yoh! De novo me lembrei da ex! HUhauha XD  
Que coisa D  
Bem, Nath, não abandonei D  
Voltei com ela, e pra valer agora

**Manuela Bloom**  
Aqui está o cap 2 então XD!  
Não foi tão "já" mas...  
eheheh XD  
Adoro non-sense mesmo! A família weasley é perfeita para se trabalhar com isso!  
E teste a história do pigmeu, vai que da certo XD

_**Tat**  
Continuei D  
_

_  
**Sara Weasley**  
Atrasada, mas presente!  
Antes tarde do que nunca?  
eheheh  
Diga-me o que achou do cap 2, ta?_

_**Senhoritaslii**  
Que bom que gostaram, meninas XD  
O resto está sendo fabricado secretamente nas fabricas Wonka!  
Não abandonarei a Ele&Ela XD  
Afinal,toda menina precisa de um conto de fadas, com bruxos sarados e Dragões XD_

_**Iara**  
Se não for feliz, ao menos será engraçada. E quem está triste não ri, né?  
Não tenho planos de deixa-la muito longa. Mas também não tenho muitos planos, simplesmente vou levandoD  
Bjs!_

_**Franci Flom**  
Nota 10?  
Uow XD  
Thanks XD hauhauahah! Apesar de não achar, fico muito grata mesmo!  
Espero que se divirta com o cap2 D_

**Mandy Malfoy**  
Meio ano? Um ano..'  
So sorry!  
U.U'' Valeu pelo puxão de orelha, acordei e trouxe o cap2! E espero que lhe agrade!D  
Kissus!

**Luciana Li**  
Se encontraram! Viu só que zona?  
Ela babando e ele achando ela uma jacuzinha!  
Não é horrível qdo nosso príncipe acha que somos crianças?  
Ginny vai ter que provar que ela pode eheheheh XD

**Valeska**  
Hei... vc foi a que esperou menos!Só dois meses eheheh D  
XD Aqui está o dois! Divirta-se! (ou não u.u'')  


Muito obrigada pelas mensagens que memotivaram!  
Não atrasarei um ano novamente eheheh!  
Kissus!


	2. Chapter 2

**ab-getirana:** séculos depois...hihi!

**Belle Potter:** Ow, Draco realmente é um Deus! As vzs queria que ele fosse real huahauahah ;P

**camilinha:** bom... levou um ano, né? desculpa :x!

**Dan224:** Obrigada, Dan:D

**Gabiii:** huahauhau reviews são bons, mas a falta de tempo - e interesse .. - são os culpados pelo atraso :

**Isadora:** continuei, continuei, continuei, continueeei \o\!

**larimalfoy:** desculpa não te atendido ao seu pedido : - PROMETO que daqui pra frente será diferente!

**-Lady Bathory-:** Compreendo sua situação e fico muito feliz em ter arracando risos! Eu me divirto muito escrevendo ela, e morro de vergonha em digitar certas coisas pq são pensamentos q eu mesma teria - e é embaraçoso jogar isso na internet! Mas convenhamos, pensamentos femininos verdadeiro são MUITO hilários xD - Ah... e qto aos locais... a fic esta hospedada só aqui. Pensei em mandar pro 3 vassouras mas não curto o esquema deles de eceber po e-mail e postar quando bem quiser. Eu já levo tempo pacas pra atualizar, imagina te que esperar para ver o capitulo postado!

**Luneta Lupin:** D Pois é! Um canal de tv aqui no Brasil passa muitas novelas mexicanas, por isso sabemos associamos drama excessivo a elas x)

**Mari G. Malfoy:** Tb queria um Draco pra mim! huahauahuah E zabini tb é um Deus grego pra mim... e daí que Draco acha ele estranho?! Draco tb achou Ginny com cara de pirralha e vai pagar caroooo por isso! (666) Aguarde e verá ;P

**Dama mary potter:** Pena do Draco? Ah, com ctz não é bem ISSO que eu sinto por ele huahauah xD

**Nat:** Poxa Nat, levou um ano pra vc ver como Ginny revidaria o "menininha"... e ela ainda não revidou! Mas... ah... uma hora ela revida, e vai se em GRANDE estilo D

**Rodrigo:** Hey, que legal! Garotos lendo a fic! Já vou avisar, tudo que ela pensa... as mulheres realmente pensam! Mas qto aos pensamentos dele...ah, dai eu invento, né? ;P

**Dessinha McGuiller**: Jameca? Desenterando? huahauahua pa mim nem tanto! O Jameca eh uma adaptação que minha turma de Francês usava pra dize "Jamais"... nem preciso dizer que meu francês é uma lamentação, não?

Oooohhh, até que enfim alguém concorda cmg que dragões podem SIM ser fofos:P hihih - Alias, Ginny prefere morenos pq eu prefiro morenos ploft... MAS, como vc msma disse, Draco resolverá isso! huhuhuh!

Hm, qto as palavras, até pode parecer mas não sou do sul não - só se "sul do Mato Grosso" contar como "sul" eheheh ;P

**Franci Flom -** Obga pelo apoio, de coração :)

Bom ver Ginny boba, né? Quem não ficaria com aquela tentação encarnada e MOLHADA assim na frente, dando bobeira!!! huahauha

**Valeska B.:** Draco é tapado em ter visto a Ginny como criança mas vc não faz IDÉIA do que minha mente perversa tramou como vingança pra isso! (666)

E assim... eu acho q ele teria percebido que Ginny tava secando ele, mas fiquei com veeergonhaaa de escrever - eu sou aquele tipo de pessoa que se esconde qdo vê/lê/escreve certos tipos de reação XD

Pra mim é okay Ginny secar o abdomen dele, mas ele perceber e responder de alguma foma?! Aiaiaiaia Já fico com vergonha pela ginnyyyyyy #o.o#

**Lucca Br:** Lucca, acho q vc vai ter que vir aqui em casa msmo. Pq eu tento, eu juro que tento, mas sempre acontecem coisas no meu ano que me impedem de continuar. Mas eu não morro sem antes terminar essa fic :D - vou colocar ela na lista de coisas a serem feitas em 2008! ;P

**Lady Bathory:** oi de novooooo \o\

**Belinha Malfoy:** Obgda pela review. séculos dps cap 3 esta aqui :D

**Bruna Granger Potter:** Que bom que gostou:) Comédia é um dos meus temas favoritos!

**Lininha:** Obrigadaaaaa!! ;P - ó, viu? continuei hihihi...tá certo que demorei .. Mas cá esta!

**Luna Vanessa**: Yeaah, se vc assustou com o cap 2 on, e o cap 3? dps de 1 ano de novo, mil perdões!!

Mas olha, finalmente alguém entende o que é ser confundida com uma menina de 15 tendo 18!!!! Dificil, né? Além do mais, só pra dar um 'tchan' ela ainda não descobriu que ele é o Draco... que bobinha, né? hauhauahah

Mas eu caprichei no fisico dele, oras! Qdo ela se der conta q os donos desse cabelo molhado é o msmo garoto de cabelo lambido dos tempos de Hogwarts...aí a fic pega fogooooo! XD

Obgda a todos ;  
**Repostando:** Alegria de pobre dura pouco! O já tirou onda com a minha cara e o cap3 tah off pra manutenção. Mas ele já ta prontissimo, melhor que isso não dá ;P


End file.
